


Not a Foolish Thing

by ladybug218



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica is full of surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Foolish Thing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Oh no. I'm never doing anything blindly with you again. I learned that at the Mexican border. Twice."
> 
> beta read by kajivar
> 
> written for vicki595 for femme_fic

The phone startles Mac when it rings. She's been so focused on her work (which is actually legal, thank you very much) that she kind of forgets the outside world exists. But she smiles when she glances at the caller ID.

"Heya, V," she says.

"Shut down the computer," Veronica instructs. "Go to your closet and put on a dress. I'll pick you up in half an hour."

Mac is instantly curious. "I only own like three dresses. That you made me buy for undercover operations. Dresses are not exactly my thing, V."

"I know that," Veronica assures her. "One of them is fine. And you have great legs. You should show them off more."

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll wear a dress," Mac says. "But where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Veronica says.

"Oh no. I'm never doing anything blindly with you again. I learned that at the Mexican border. Twice." The not so fond memories Mac has of Mexican jail are never far from her mind whenever her girlfriend tells her that something is a surprise.

"The first time was totally Logan's fault," Veronica reminds her. "And I made it up to you. Thirty minutes, Mac. Starting now."

Mac sighs. "True. But still, come on, V. You gotta give me something to work with here."

There's a pause and Veronica finally says, "I promise you we aren't leaving the country. And you're down to twenty eight minutes and thirty seconds. Trust me."

"Fine, fine, I'll see you soon," Mac says, hanging up the phone. She shuts down her computer and goes over to stare at her closet, wondering why Veronica is so adamant about her wearing a dress. 

*

Exactly thirty minutes after her phone rang, Mac exits her apartment building as her girlfriend's silver Saturn VUE pulls up. She runs her hands over the blue and green patterned ankle-length skirt to smooth out imagined wrinkles.

Veronica gets out of the SUV and walks over to open Mac's door. "You listen so well."

Mac leans over to steal a kiss before climbing in. "That's why you love me."

"One of the many reasons," Veronica agrees, closing Mac's door behind her and walking back around to the driver's side. Once she's settled in behind the wheel, she looks over. "You look great. I like that dress on you."

"Thanks," Mac says, her cheeks tinged pink. "You look great too." She's surprised that, for once, Veronica is not wearing pink. Instead she's wearing a sky blue dress that hits just at her knees and almost exactly matches her eyes.

"We're gorgeous and we're going to make every guy wish he was lucky enough to have one or both of us," Veronica says, pulling out of the parking lot.

Mac laughs. "Like we don't do that normally? Every guy we know is fascinated by lesbians."

Despite the joking, Mac is nervous about this whole thing. Her relationship with Veronica still surprises her, despite the fact that it's been going on for nearly a year. They aren't the type to have deep, meaningful relationship talks and neither has ever dated a girl before. They seldom go on what most people would consider real dates, preferring to hang out at one of their apartments and watch movies or play video games. So the whole notion of a mysterious destination and wearing dresses has Mac uneasy.

Veronica has an uncanny knack for sensing these things and she reaches over to take Mac's hand. "Relax, okay? I promise we're going to have fun. And if for some reason you don't, you can drag me to your next geek convention without me complaining at all."

"Oh, like you don't enjoy those geek conventions just as much as I do," Mac teases. "You just like to pretend you're too cool for them."

"Right, because I have always been the epitome of cool," Veronica says. "I'm totally slumming it with you."

"Well, I definitely lack some of the attributes of your last few significant others," Mac says, referring more to the fact that Veronica previously had a penchant for rich boys.

Veronica smirks. "Yes, well, you have boobs instead of acting like one, so that definitely outweighs anything you might be lacking."

Mac puts on a fake pout. "I knew you only wanted me for my body."

*

An hour later, they finally arrive at their destination. Mac is surprised to realize how long they've been driving; once she relaxes and they get into one of their famous conversations about anything and everything, she stops being nervous and hasn't been paying attention to where Veronica was driving.

"Coronado Bay?" she asks when the car pulls into a parking lot.

Veronica grins at her. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Mac asks, her mind racing to figure out what she might have forgotten.

"It was a year ago today that we first kissed," Veronica says, still grinning. "Since we never officially started going out, I figured today was as close to an anniversary as we got."

Mac is stunned. Almost as stunned as she was that night in her dorm room when they were watching Say Anything and talking about their failed relationships. It was one of those no holds barred type talks that lasted forever. And at some point during it, Veronica ended up kissing her. "Wow, V, I never pegged you as the romantic type."

"I have hidden depths, Mac," she jokes. "We have a gondola ride in ten minutes. And we have reservations at the House of Blues for dinner in two hours."

"Wow. I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything."

Veronica rolls her eyes. "You've managed to put up with me for an entire year. That's pretty impressive." She reaches for Mac's hand. "Now come on. We're going to snuggle on a boat and eat chocolate covered strawberries. Then we're going to have a ridiculously expensive dinner and go back to my place."

Mac grins and squeezes her hand. "Whatever you say, boss. Whatever you say."


End file.
